


Why Me!?

by NekoSama09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Horny Teenagers, Kageyama Didn't Deserve This, M/M, Oikawa And Iwaizumi Needs To Stop, POV Kageyama Tobio, Stupid Senpai, he suffers a lot, poor kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoSama09/pseuds/NekoSama09
Summary: Four times where Tobio walks in on Oikawa and Iwaizumi doing things that children shouldn't see. And that one time, Tobio just snaps at them.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 216





	Why Me!?

Tobio's time at Kitagawa Daiichi had become the horrible year of his life. It was utterly repulsive and dreadful. He wasn't even intensifying things. It was disastrous, and he accuses two people of it, Oikawa and Iwaizumi, his upperclassmen from the volleyball club.

It occurred on a typical day; all the first-years were collecting the stray balls. He was usually seen with Kindaichi and Kunimi by his side, complaining about the extra work. Tobio ignores the boys and gathers as many balls as possible before the coach calls out to him. The young thirteen-year-old eagerly walks up to him, hoping for good news and hoping for a spot in the first string.

Unfortunately, it wasn't anything related to volleyball.

” I'm sorry to press this on you, but could you find my keys. I think I dropped it in the storage room?”

Tobio attempted to keep his face neutral and nodded at the couch; he marched off to the storage with a slight pout. Tobio knows that he just needs to be patient. He let out a sigh when he reached his destination, opening the steel door, and froze. Deep blue eyes widen at the scene in front of him. He was confused and slightly disturbed. In front of him was his upperclassmen, the captain and ace of the team, with their limbs tangled together. The two jolts away from each other, fixing their ruffled clothes as both equally stared back at Tobio.

“ Tobio-Chan!? What a lovely surprise to see you here,” Oikawa forced a cheerful smile, which didn’t work out. 

Iwaizumi could only look away; his face was red, mirroring Tobio’s expression. The three didn't say much for 2 minutes until Tobio noticed something shiny near Oikawa’s stranded jacket on the floor. He quickly moves forward, surprising the two inside, and grabs the keys. He all but ran out, forcing his feet to move faster until he reached the gym. There, he handed the keys to its owner and excuse himself. Tobio noticed a few worried glances, it’s probably because of his reddened face, but he paid them no mind.

He only had one thought during his walk home, an uncomfortable idea that kept forcing its way in. Tobio remembers the two people that he admires, kissing feverishly, he remembers the way their hands roam on each other's bodies; he reminds them of trying to strip naked. 

“ I need to bleach my eyes!”

_____________________________________

After that awkward day, Tobio began to keep a secret. He just wanted to forget about it, but life just wanted to mess with him.

Right now, all that matters to Tobio was getting stronger. And he was thrilled to be at a training camp that meant for second and third years. Tobio had to force himself from squealing when his name was called. But unknown to him, there’s going to be another accident waiting for him.

Like before, Tobio was picking up the balls from the floor. Grumbling to himself for not practicing with the others until one of the second year's called him. He wanted to glare at him since all of them were enjoying bossing him around. Yet, he couldn’t voice out his thoughts, or else he might be thrown out of the camp.

“ Go to the storage room and grab the mops; three should be fine.”

Tobio nods and hardly kept a snarky remark from escaping. 

He felt a sense of déjà vu as he marched down the halls until he found the storage room. He didn’t think twice before opening the door and nearly groaned at the scene. Tobio's face quickly turned red as he tried to look anywhere but at the two people in front of him. Yet again, he found himself walking in on Oikawa and Iwaizumi all over each other. But this time, more of their clothes were on the floor. 

“ Again!!!” Oikawa squealed in surprise.

That should be my line! Tobio thought as he quickly grabbed three mops before he left. 

He then dumped the mops at his senior’s feet and ran off. Many worried glances followed him as he tried to calm his reddened face. He couldn’t believe his luck, and he couldn’t believe that he just saw his two upperclassmen half-naked!

“ I need to bleach my eyes!”

_____________________________________

Tobio was in class with Kindaichi and Kunimi. It was lunch break, and the two boys decided to hang out with him. Not that he minded.

He was calmly listening to Kindaichi lecture about some anime he watches. Kunimi seems half interested, but Tobio couldn’t tell with his blank expression. And Tobio was about to drift to sleep until Kindaichi suddenly exclaimed in his ear, causing the poor boy to have a heart attack. Tobio shot the loudmouth with a glare, and Kunimi followed, he too, didn’t like being yelled at.

“ Sorry, but Kageyama, could you buy me juice. I would get it myself, but I remember I forgot to do my homework, so Kunimi, please let me have a copy!” Kindaichi clapped his hands together as he begged the two boys in front of him. 

Both wanted to decline but ended up fulfilling Kindaichi wishes anyway. Tobio grumbles a little as he walks out of his classroom, hunting for a vending machine. He spotted the one he usually goes to but found out that it was out of order. With a loud groan, Tobio made his way to the third-year hall, where a few vending machines were. But of course, all of them were out of order. Tobio didn’t give up, though, since he still had one more to find. The one in the back of the school, students rarely go there during lunch break, since it’s too far. And Tobio was going to make Kindaichi pay for it when he comes back.

The boy continues his walk while thinking about ways to make Kindaichi life miserable. That's until he noticed the vending machine up ahead. Thankfully, it wasn't out of order, so he made quick steps toward it, already fishing the money from his pockets until he heard something.

As he got closer, Kageyama could tell what the noises were, it was voices. 

Finally reaching his destination, he wanted to bang his head onto the vending machine; why must he be the unlucky one for always finding Oikawa and Iwaizumi. But Kageyama decided to just press some buttons on the device to get the drinks. He tries hard to keep their moans out of his head; how can they do this to an innocent child.

It seems that the two haven't seen him yet. They were too busy stripping on the dirty ground; like really, can't they wait until they get home to do those things. 

It wasn't until the sound of two containers dropping that the two love-birds stopped what they were doing. They gazed up at him, both dumbfounded, while Kageyama began to sip his milk. He made eye contact with them, still drinking his milk, before walking away.

While he wanted to bleach his eyes, he'll never forget the horrified look on Oikawa’s face.

_____________________________________

Tobio was just chilling on his sofa, watching volleyball games until his mother called for him, ” Tobio! Can you buy some eggs? We ran out!”

” Okay.”

The boy sighs to himself before slowly dragging himself off the sofa. Tobio could never say no to his mother. So he found himself dressing in his jacket before heading out during a weekend Night. He jogs to the store; since it would be faster that way.

It didn't take him long until he found the store. 

He quickly bought the eggs and left. Though, he promptly froze when a cute cat rubbed against him. Tobio couldn't help but melt at sight. His eyes brighten at the fact that a cat likes him. 

The cat then meows at him before trotting off. 

But he wasn't ready to let the cat go. So he pursued it down the alley. Tobio tries to call the black cat, but it ignores him. The two continued further down the dark path; Tobio went after the cat until it stopped.

He bends to pet the cat until something else catches his attention. Not far away from him were two people. And not just any two people; it was his upperclassmen. Oikawa held Iwaizumi's shoulders while the ace had his hands in Oikawa’s hair. Both looked at him with annoyance. And Tobio was dead inside. Why was this happening to him? Why must he suffer so?

” Goodbye, ” Tobio bows before rushing out of the alleyway, which has his idiotic upperclassmen and the cat.

” Tobio! Get your ass back here!” He could hear Oikawa, but he would first go home and hide forever.

_____________________________________

Tobio was now in high school and with a better team. Though they can be annoying, they were better than Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Right now, he was about to start his practice match against Aoba Johsai. So he decided to go to the bathroom, but of course, he never had luck. Of course, the bathroom will be out of service; nothing in his life was easy. Tobio glares at the close sigh on the door, tempting to rip it off.

“ If you need a restroom, there’s one on the other side of the building,” an old man spoke from behind him.

Of course, it just had to be on the other side. Tobio thought bitterly before stomping his way to the bathroom. He needs to go, and nothing will stop him.

Except for his two ex-upperclassmen.

” Are you kidding me!”

” Kageyama-” Iwaizumi spoke as he put his jacket back on.

But he didn't have it, ” No! Just no, I won't have this. I'm not on the same team, yet I'm still suffering!”

Soon Oikawa tries to speak, but Tobio holds a hand to force him to shut up. His glare could kill people, or precisely Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “ I have enough of you horny rabbits!”

He then moves until he’s in front of the two older boys. None could expect Kageyama to reach out for both of their ears and haul them away from the bathroom. The boys cried in pain but didn't fault against the raging Kageyama. The Setter strides down the hall until making it to the gym, where the rest of their team was. And nobody could take their eyes off the three because it’s not every day you see Kageyama bursting through the door holding Aoba Johsai’s captain and vice-captain.

“ What!?” Ukai says, dumbfounded.

“ Sit!” Kageyama ignores his coach and forces the two to sit down. Both heads bowed, looking ashamed and terrified.

And Kageyama stood in front of them, arms crossed. “ You are both in trouble, and you understand, right?”

“ Yes, sir,” both mumbles.

“ Oh my god, what the hell is going on here?” Hinata spoke to Kindaichi, who backpedals from the fearsome teenager, “ beats me.”

Then Kageyama smiles, which sends everyone back, fear overtaken them. “ Good, now run 35 laps around the gym!”

“ Yes, sir!”


End file.
